Aztec Technology Market
Aztech, The Aztec Technology Market is an unalligned alliance governed and protected by the members of the AZTEC treaty against unprovoked aggression. While the market maintains an open AA for everyone to join rulers from other alliances are invited to participate in the market too without the need of changing their alliance. Charter Purpose The Aztec Technology Market (Aztech) is an entity created by AZTEC for the sole purpose of creating a systematic method for Technology sales in Planet Bob. Aztech is an alliance affiliation created and protected by AZTEC for the sole purpose of housing and protecting nations engaged in economic transactions with them. Admission Eligibility All nations that are members of an established alliance are eligible to participate in ATM. Participating nations from NONE alliance will be expected to change their alliance affiliation to “AZTECH” for the duration of their participation. Nations on any alliance's ZI or blacklist will not be accepted. Nations looking to fly the AZTECH AA should not have any outstanding debts or obligations to any alliance. Nation Agreement Participating nations agree not to engage in any offensive wars and also refrain from making offensive posts on the CN forums. Participating nations are willing to enter into technology deals with members of AZTEC. Nations from NONE, flying the AZTECH AA, will engage in tech deals exclusively with members of AZTEC. Application Process Any nation that has the necessary eligibility criteria and agrees to abide by the nation agreement can participate in ATM. They will be expected to register on the ATM forums, located at http://aztec-cn.org/ and post a formal application under the relevant forums. Mechanics Upon completing the application process, buyers and sellers will be given access to the technology trading forums. All structured tech deals will be setup & supervised by AZTEC. We do not encourage non-moderated deals. However, participants can do so on their own by creating a thread in the appropriate section of ATM forums Directors The government officials of AZTEC alliances will be the final authority on all decisions pertaining to ATM. The day to day functioning of ATM will be handled by Aztec’s Technology Moderators. The Technology Moderators will be responsible for organizing deals and keeping the participants informed. They will also be responsible for finding suitable replacements in the event that one of the participants defaults or delays or resigns. Protection All nations flying the AZTECH alliance affiliation are protected by AZTEC. An attack on any nation on the AZTECH AA will be viewed as an attack on AZTEC itself. Resignation Any participating nation is free to resign at any time, so long as they do not have any outstanding debts or obligations to AZTEC. The participants are encouraged to give at least 5 days advance notice prior to their resignation. Expulsion & Defaulters Any participants founds violating the nation agreement or the eligibility criteria will be expelled and suitably dealt with, diplomatically and/or militarily, by AZTEC. Any participant that delays the deal by not dispatching the money / tech on time will be suspended for the duration of 10 days. Multiple such violations will result in expulsion from ATM. Members attempting to steal, cheat or scam will be permanently banned from ATM and will be pursued diplomatically and/or militarily. Disclaimer AZTEC owns all materials and guides pertaining to the ATM. Any participant found reproducing them shall be suitably dealt with. Participants are not allowed to share AZTEC materials without the explicit consent of AZTEC. The Aztec Technology Market or the nations on the AZTECH AA will not function as a sovereign foreign power. All interactions with other alliances, pertaining to ATM or AZTECH, will remain under the jurisdiction of AZTEC. Membership to the Aztec Technology Market does not challenge the sovereignty or freedom of any participating alliance. Nations on the AZTECH AA are not bound to AZTEC. They are free to submit a resignation and join any alliance of their choosing. AZTEC is the final authority on all issues pertaining to The Aztec Technology Market. They are encouraged, not required, to explain their actions to non AZTEC alliance members or Officials.